Moonlight Shadows
by moonfeather58
Summary: Story ideas by moonfeather58 for HP Universe. Stories listed may or may not be written. Some I intend to develop into stories. Some may be of different fandoms aside from Harry Potter.
1. Moon Fawn

**Welcome to Moonlight Shadows. I took the idea of posting ideas from DZ2 so thanks! These are story ideas I have in my head. Some I will be turning into future stories and others maybe. All rights reserved. Mostly Harry Potter fan fic ideas but may be others as well posted here. I will make a note if something isn't a sole HP fan fic idea.**

* * *

**Prologue: Kidnapped**

_June 25, 1980_

Xuudal was the land of the elves. High elves, blood elves, sun elves, star elves, snow elves, moon elves, dark elves, wood elves, aquatic elves, avariel elves, and the reclusive wild elves. In a small house in the capital, Mytranmel, a female high elf was in labor. Beside her were her mother and her mother-in-law. After one last push a cry filled the room and the infant was given to the woman on the bed to nurse.

_"You have a beautiful laes(1) vae (2)"_ Shava said to her daughter.

Arawen Lithron lay back on the bed as her son nursed. She and her parents were high elves while her husband and his parents were moon elves. She had two older children already. Theren was seven and Keyleth was four. Keyleth had pale gold hair, violet eyes and brown skin. Theren had white hair, blue eyes and white skin.

There was a knock on the door and Arawen saw her herven(3,) Varis, enter with her father and father-in-law. Behind them were Theren and Keyleth. _"Nana(4) is that our little brother?"_ Theren asked.

_"Yes this is your titta onooro(5). He is Rolen."_

_"A fine name Arawen,"_ Varis said picking his newborn son up and holding him in his arms.

* * *

_Twelve months later-Casablanca, Morocco_

"_Ada!"_(_6_)

Varis looked up from where he was sitting under a maple tree and saw his one year old son toddling towards him. As Rolen approached, Varis scooped up his son and tickled him until the child squealed in laughter. Varis looked at Rolen. Rolen had black hair, green eyes with gold flecks, and ice blue skin. All elves had gold flecks in their eyes. High elves had pale gold, silver or white hair and had green, blue or violet eyes. Their skin ranged from white to brown. Violet eyes were rare in high elves. Moon elves had skin that ranged from white to icy blue and usually green or blue eyes with gold flecks in them. All elves, no matter their race, had pointed ears. Neither the father or the son saw the two pairs of eyes watching them.

Later that day the elf family was walking through the souk(7) and buying groceries. The city of Casablanca was teeming with muggles and magical people. There were a few other elf families in Casablanca so the elf family didn't need to hide what they were. Varis's family had vacationed in Morocco when he was a child and he had fallen in love with the place so when he had married Arawen he had bought a three story house with some land on the outskirts of Casablanca. Tonight Varis's tan(8) was coming to visit. Aelar had just returned from his three decades of service in the moon elf army and was going to meet Varis's children for the first time.

The two people who had watched Varis and Rolen earlier followed the elf family at a safe distance. Arawen set Rolen down while she looked at the vegetables in front of her. Varis was preoccupied with Theren and Keyleth so the parents didn't see Rolen toddle after a Siberian Husky that approached the child, wagging its tail. The dog was really an Animagus but Rolen didn't know that. The Animagus led Rolen through the crowded streets and into an alley where it transformed into a man with blond hair and icy blue eyes. Out of the shadows stepped a witch. She had long black hair, black eyes and a scar over her left eye.

Rolen looked at the two people in front of him and was suddenly afraid. Where had the doggie gone? These people were not his ada or nana. He didn't see his tan or nys(9) either. _"Ada! Nana!"_ Rolen dodged the outstretched arms and ran out into the street, hearing the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. Spotting his ada ahead, Rolen tried to run faster but a spell hit the young elf in the back, causing Rolen to fall face first to the ground. "Bombarada," the man said as the witch picked the child up. With a pop the elf child and his kidnappers disappeared.

* * *

1. Laes-'baby'

2. vae-'son'

3. herven-'husband'

4. nana-'mom/momy'

5. titta onooro-'little brother'

6. ada-'daddy/dad'

7. souk (arabic)-open aired market

8. tan-'brother'

9. nys-'sister'

*The above words, except for souk, are elvish.*


	2. Cursed

**Note: I am planning on turning this story "Cursed" and the previous idea "Moon Flower" into stories eventually. You guys can comment if you want. This idea is me thinking what if Severus hadn't been saved by James that night in fifth year and he was bitten by Remus. And what if Remus's friends weren't really his friends after all?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bitten**

Severus looked at the letter in his hands and smiled. His Lily wanted to meet him tonight to talk to him and apologize for how she had acted. He opened the letter again and scanned the contents.

_Severus,_

_Please meet me tonight by the Whomping Willow. I want-no-I need to talk to you old friend._

_Lily_

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket before slipping out of Hogwarts and across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. Briefly he wondered why Lily had chosen to meet at night and by the dangerous tree but his thoughts of doubt disappeared as he spotted Lily's scarlet red hair up ahead. He quickened his pace, glad for the chance to be alone with her. He missed his old friend and knew he was a fool for saying that word to her. However this night would not be like he imagined. This night would change his life forever.

"Lily!" Severus shouted as ran up to her.

"Sev," Lily said hugging him. "Thank goodness that you came! I was worried you would ignore my letter after I stormed off the other day."

"Lily I wanted to apologize for calling you a… that word. It was wrong of me but I can't apologize for liking the Dark Arts. It's just a different branch of magic after all. Some wizards have a light core and others have a dark core. Does it make a person evil if their core is dark and they practice the branch of magic that is easiest to them?"

"It's still evil Sev," Lily said. "I can't accept you studying the Dark Arts. It goes against my beliefs and morals of right and wrong."

"So why did you want to meet me out here than if you were only going to patronize me?"

Lily frowned and Severus realized he had made another error. "I figured that Potter and Black wouldn't be here to bother us. But if you can't accept me then I have no choice."

"Lily?" Severus asked as he saw her raise her wand and point it at him.

"Stupefy!"

Severus didn't have time to move as the red light hit him in the chest. He fell back and tumbled down a hole that had opened up between the roots of the Whomping Willow. The tree sprang back to life as the hole closed and left Severus in the dark. _Lily why did you trick me?_

Above ground Lily suddenly began changing and Sirius Black threw off the silver invisibility cloak. It slid to the ground as he doubled over in laughter. Beside Sirius, a boy began to appear from Lily's body and soon James Potter stood there in the moonlight. A rat scurried away from the knot near the roots of the tree and transformed into a fat boy with a pointed nose and a bald spot on his head. These three boys were part of the infamous gang known as the Marauders. They lived to prank and bully people and their favorite target was Severus Snape.

"Polyjuice is amazing," James said with a laugh. "Now we can get rid of the wolf and Snivellus."

"Did you see his face when you stunned him?" Sirius asked.

"Not me Padfoot. Lily stunned him."

Peter laughed with his two friends. "We should get back," he said.

"Good idea Wormtail," James said. "Padfoot get my invisibility cloak." Sirius picked up the cloak and handed it to James who pocketed it. "Let's go."

The three friends walked back to the castle and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower where they went to bed. In the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack, Severus groaned and opened his eyes. He hadn't heard the conversation above after he had fallen into this tunnel. "Lumos," Severus whispered as he sat up and tried to get his bearings. Before him was nothing but darkness. Above was a dangerous tree that he had no idea how to get past. "Guess there's no way to go but forward."

Severus walked down the tunnel and hoped he could find a way out. He couldn't' see anything with the dim light of his wand but thought he heard movement up ahead. _Maybe Potter and Black are down here and I can get them expelled! _Those two were the bane of his existence.

He suddenly stopped as he heard something up ahead. He was halfway through the tunnel when he heard heavy footfalls coming down the tunnel towards him and what sounded like sniffing. Severus licked his lips and stood still, hoping that whatever it was didn't find him. No such luck.

Remus had transformed into Moony and had left the trapdoor to the Shrieking Shack open for his pack to come and keep him company but it had been an hour now and there was no sign or scent of them. Without his pack to calm the wolf, Moony had taken control and slipped back into the tunnel in an attempt to head to the Forbidden Forest where he could run underneath the moon. Moony hadn't run in a long time and hated being cooped up in the shack.

Moony made his way down the tunnel and stopped as he caught the scent of a human. He breathed deeply and trotted down the tunnel, saliva dripping from his mouth. Both the wolf and the human boy had no idea this was a trap. Moony's friends were not loyal at all to him.

Severus was horrified to hear the shuffling coming closer. He was frozen tot eh ground in terror as the thing in the darkness came closer. Then the animal appeared in the dim light of Severus's wand and he saw it was werewolf. Severus had read about them in Care of Magical Creatures during his third year at Hogwarts. Moony stared at Severus and let out an eerie howl.

The monster's howl brought the Slytherin back to his senses and he turned and began running. Moony felt a tingle of excitement at the fear emanating out of his weak prey and took off after Severus. "Help!" Severus ran as fast as he could but tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. His wand slipped out of his hand and rolled away from him. He had no chance of finding it in the dark. Moony was on him in a flash and bit into his arm, making Severus scream in terror. _Lily_, he thought as tears pricked his eyes.

Moony let go in order to bite into the boy's neck and Severus took the chance to scramble to his feet and run blindly in the darkness. He could feel his blood dripping onto the ground as he ran. Severus could hear the monster behind him and then heard the snap of his wand breaking as the monster stepped on it. He felt the ground change and a slight breeze in the distance and guessed he was approaching the slope that he had tumbled down. But as he began scrambling up Moony grabbed his leg and dragged him back down before he sank his fangs into Severus's shoulder. He let out a howl of triumph at catching his prey. Then Severus knew only pain as he screamed in terror before he blacked out.


	3. Lions: Lightning Thief

**This is part of my Lions series. It's a HP/PJ Crossover kids from HP read the Percy Jackson series.**

**Bold=story**

Normal Text=non-story

I am planning on putting this into a story eventually. I just have to get the rest of the PJ series.

* * *

Lions: Lightning Thief

Olympians

"I have an idea," Hermione said one evening in the Gryffindor Common Room where she was sitting on a couch watching Ron and Harry playing chess. Ron as usual was winning the game.

"What's that Hermione?" Neville asked as he raised his head up from an advanced Herbology book.

"A book club!"

Both Harry and Neville turned to her with interest while Ron shrugged and tried to figure out his next move. "Knight to E3," Ron said and his knight took Harry's pawn.

"What's a book club?" Neville asked.

"It's where you select a book and then take turns reading it. There's quite a few Muggles who participate in this type of club. Some even read book series."

"Why would you want to read a boring book Hermione?" Ron asked, looking up as he saw that Harry wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Honestly Ron. Books can take you into different worlds that don't exist in real life. Some books take you into space, some to the past and some to the future. Others talk about supernatural things like ghosts and werewolves and centaurs. Some even talk about magic."

"Magic's real," Ron said. "Why would I want to read a book about magic?"

"Muggles believe it's fake Ron," Harry said before Hermione could yell. "Some Muggles believe magic to be evil and anyone who practices it is seen as worshiping the devil."

"Who is the devil?" Neville asked.

"An evil entity that is supposed to be responsible for all bad things that happen in the world," Hermione said. "I know the three main Muggle religions, Judaism; Christianity; and Islam believe in them but that's not important. What do you guys think of the book club?"

"I think it's an interesting idea," Harry said. "There needs to be more activities in school besides Qudditch and Gobstones. Not everyone is cut out for Qudditch and half-bloods and muggles who grew up in the muggle world aren't able to do anything they want due to wizard laws. I've always liked reading in private."

Ron stared at him. "You actually _like _reading?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I've already all the books that Dudley threw into my bedroom because he hates reading. It's my only free time I get during the summer when I'm waiting to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. What about you Neville?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I've never read any Muggle books before. It sounds like it could be fun and I think Luna might enjoy it as well. I can ask her at breakfast tomorrow."

"We should open it up to all houses so it will be fair," Hermione said. "What about you Ron? Willing to give it a try?"

"Why are you inviting snakes and badgers to this club Hermione? I bet none of them have ever picked up a book in their life."

"Well obviously you haven't Ron if you're going to be biased," Neville said causing Hermione and Harry to stare at him in surprise. "There's a lot of half-bloods and muggles in Hufflepuff and I know at least one half-blood is in Slytherin."

"Who would that be?" Harry asked.

"A girl named Tracey Davis," Neville said. "She's best friends with Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen of Slytherin. They're both nice to me. Not like Draco or some of the other students in the school."

"Some Hufflepuffs might be interested," Harry said. "But where would we get these books and where would we read them?"

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione whispered. "We can ask the Room of Requirement to give us interesting books to read and then we could have our club there. I'm sure the Room of Requirement would give us anything we needed. I can get the books from my trunk. I brought a lot to read."

Harry and Neville nodded eagerly. Ron let out a sigh and shrugged. "May as well. Nobody else ever wants to play chess with me."

"That's because you always win," Harry said.

A week later a small group of students gathered outside the Room of Requirement. From Gryffindor were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. From Ravenclaw was Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot. From Hufflepuff were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Slytherin had Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini.

"Well are we ready then?" Hermione asked the group and they nodded. She opened the doors to the Room of Requirement and they entered. The room was a blend of the four common rooms and over the fireplace was the Hogwarts crest with all four house mascots. Everyone sat on the comfortable couches and chairs around the fire and Hermione pulled a series of books out of her bag. "I have three book series with me," Hermione said. "The first two are related to each other. They are **Percy Jackson and The Olympians **and **The Heroes of Olympus**. The third series is a set of four books called **The Inheritance Cycle**. We'll take turns reading them."

"Sounds good," Tracey said. "Aren't Olympians the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"How do you know that?" Susan asked.

"I read some books about the Greek Gods and Goddesses as a kid from a book I got from the library in the town I live in," Tracey said. "I really like Hermes and Athena."

"Who wants to start?" Hermione asked holding up the first book that showed a boy carrying a sword with lightning in the sky.

"I will," Harry said taking the book from Hermione. He turned the book over to read the synopsis.

**Percy Jackson is about to be kicked out of boarding school… again.**

"Well he sounds like trouble," Hermione said.

**And that's the least of his troubles. Lately, mythological monsters and the gods of Mount Olympus seem to be walking straight out of the pages of Percy's Greek mythology textbook and into his life. And worse, he's angered a few of them. Zeus's master lightning bolt has been stolen, and Percy is the prime suspect.**

**Now Percy and his friends have just ten days to find and return Zeus's stolen property and bring peace to a warring Mount Olympus. But to succeed on his quest, Percy will have to do more than catch the true thief: he must come to terms with the father who abandoned him; solve the riddle of the Oracle, which warns him of betrayal of a friend; and unravel a treachery more powerful than the gods themselves.**

"Hey Harry maybe you're the son of this Zeus fellow," Ron said.

"Why would I be the son of a god Ron?" Harry asked.

"Because of your love of flying and the lightning bolt on your head," Ron said.

"I don't think I'm the son of any gods," Harry said. "As far as I know I'm the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Wait how are we going to know when to go to class?"

"Time stops while we're in the Room of Requirement Harry," Hermione said. "So we won't miss anything while we're reading these books."

"Damn. I was hoping to miss Potions," Ron muttered.

Everyone laughed, even the snakes, and looked to Harry. He nodded and flipped the book back over. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. By Rick Riordan." He opened the book and read the title of the first chapter. **I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.**


	4. Lightning Coven

**AN: Here we have another chapter for Moonlight Shadows. Yes I know this has been done before with the whole "Harry, etc. reads the books" but I thought I would do it. I am thinking of doing this and if so it will cover all seven books. Despite the title I am undecided yet on if this would be a HP/Twilight crossover. The title is Lightning Coven.**

**Issues: I have quite a few issues with Harry Potter. Firstly how did the Basilisk Venom not kill the horcrux in Harry's scar? It killed the other horcruxes so why not the one in Harry's scar? Secondly why was Molly Weasley running late that day at King's Cross and why was she breaking the Statute of Secrecy by screaming about Muggles and wizards in the middle of the platform? Surely she would have remembered the platform number since she went to Hogwarts and had children who graduated/were in Hogwarts? Shouldn't Ginny have been affected more by the possession of Tom Riddle, instead of going back to being the childish naive girl she was throughout the series? Why didn't Remus ever visit Harry when he was at the Dursleys? Why didn't the horcrux affect Harry more throughout the series? It seems to me like the only spell Ginny was ever good at was the Bat Bogey Hex and that she wasn't smart enough to learn anything else. There's a lot more that bothers me but you guys will likely get sick of my ranting. So on with the story.**

* * *

**Key:**

"Text"=non-story

_'Text'=thoughts_

_/Text/=phoenix talk_

_Text=flashback/letter_

**Text=Story**

Parings:

**Harry/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Summary: What if Fawkes didn't come to rescue Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. What if Harry had a creature inheritance that had lain dormant for generations and was awoken when Harry was killed by the Basilisk? What if he was betrayed by his best friend and Albus Dumbledore, expelled from Hogwarts and thrown in Azkaban? How would he deal with his life as a newly awakened vampire?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe or any of the characters. They all sadly belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Hidden Inheritance**

Cold emerald eyes stared blankly at the opposite wall and the girl with flaming hair rocking back and forth opposite him. They were beside the mass murderer Sirius Black and opposite them was Bellatrix Lestrange, infamous and slightly insane servant of the Dark Lord. This boy was once known as the Boy-Who-Lived but now here he was in Azkaban with Ginny Molly Weasley opposite him. Harry had to admit the girl was slightly insane but then who wouldn't be after being possessed by the memory of a sixteen-year-old Dark Lord?

A dementor came to the cell and began to feed on Harry's emotions. He clutched his head with his hands as his mind sank back to the day when he had rescued Ginny at the end of term. _There was an inhuman scream from the memory of Tom Riddle as Harry plunged the Basilisk fang into the diary. Ink spilled out of the pages like blood and the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared. Harry felt himself stagger from the venom coursing through his veins. As the venom reached his head, he felt a blinding pain behind his eyes and let out a scream as the basilisk venom battled the weak soul piece that the Dark Lord had unintentionally created when he had tried to kill Harry Potter twelve years ago. There was a flash of white light as the black leech was drawn out of Harry's scar and disappeared in black flames. Harry had then blacked out._

_He had been woken hours later by someone screaming his name. "Harry! Harry! HARRY!" He opened his eyes to see a shaken Ginny Weasley at his side. _

"_Ginny are you okay?"_

"_I'm s… sorry Ha… Harry. He… m… made me do it! I didn't wa…want to. Tom… he… made me do those things. Oh what will mom and dad say? What if I get expelled?!"_

"_Shh Ginny it's okay. It's over," Harry said and shakily sat up to hug the crying girl. "My head feels like it's on fire. How long have I been out?"_

"_A couple of hours. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't respond and then you stopped breathing…"_

"_Wait what? What do you mean I stopped breathing?"_

"_You stopped breathing. You were breathing and then you just stopped," Ginny said. _

"_If I stopped breathing then that means I died," Harry said. "But I'm here so how is this possible?" He felt sharp canines in his mouth and ran his tongue over them, find they ended in sharp points. "You've got to be KIDDING me! I'm a fucking vampire?!"_

_Ginny let out a fearful gasp and backed away from Harry. "Ginny… I won't hurt you," Harry said to the frightened girl. "I came down here to save you from the Basilisk. The roof caved in thanks to Lockhart but Ron is here too. He's waiting for you. Just trust me," he pleaded, hating to see the fear in her eyes. Meanwhile his mind was spinning with the ramifications of being a vampire. Just how the hell was he a vampire? His parents weren't vampires were they? If they were then how was it they had died from the killing curse?_

* * *

_Harry blinked his eyes at the light and realized with shock that he was able to see. "I can see?" Harry asked the air, his voice showing surprise at the revelation. He looked for his glasses and saw that they were snapped in half beneath him. "Must have fallen on them when I blacked out," Harry said. He walked towards the diary and pocketed it, thinking it was best to the show the headmaster so Ginny wouldn't be expelled. "Come on Ginny let's go."_

_Ginny helped him up and a white light surrounded them, brightening the room before disappearing. "Okay now this is just getting weirder by the minute," Harry muttered and saw Ginny nod her head in agreement. _

_Harry led Ginny to the cave in and was surprised to find that in addition to his improved eyesight, he could also hear better than usual. 'Must have to do with me being a vampire. Maybe the headmaster knows about this and can tell me more.' They stopped as he heard Ron talking to himself outside on the other side of the blocked passage._

"_I guess Potter and Ginny are dead. Stupid Potter dragging me into this mess of his. Him and his schemes that nearly get me and Hermione killed every year. First it was the Sorcerer's Stone. Then this year he drags me into the Forbidden Forest when we aren't supposed to be out of school after curfew and then down here to the mythical Chamber of Secrets to kill a Basilisk. And Ginny is just an annoying brat who's always trying to bother me. I'm glad she's dead. If it wasn't for the money Dumbledore was paying me then I wouldn't even be friends with him. I can just go back and say that there was a cave in and by the time I got there that Ginny and Potter were dead."_

_Harry frowned as he heard this. He couldn't believe that Ron would betray him like that. What about Hermione? The Weasley family? Were they all out to steal his money? He walked forward with Ginny behind him and spoke up. "Ron? Hey are you still there?"_

"_Harry? You're alive!" But Harry could hear the disappointment in Ron's voice at his being alive. "Is Ginny with you?"_

"_Ron? Ron is that you?" Ginny asked rushing forward._

"_Ginny! Don't worry I'll get you two out. What took you two so long? I was getting worried." _

'_Fat chance,' Harry thought to himself as his eyes flashed to pure blackness for a moment before changing back to their emerald green. "Killing the Basilisk was harder than I thought," Harry said. "I ended up blacking out after it and only woke up ten minutes ago."_

"_Well come on then. Let's get these rocks cleared away. Ginny needs to get looked at by Madam Pomfrey," Ron said. _

"_Sure Ron," Harry said and pulled out his wand only for it to erupt into flames and turn to ash in his hands. Harry yelped in shock and stared at the pile of ash in his hand. _

"_What happened? Did something happen to Ginny?"_

"_My wand burst into flames when I took it out," Harry said. _

"_Oh that's too bad," Ron said._

* * *

_Again the newborn's eyes flashed with anger but he pushed it down and focused on shifting the rocks. A dark phoenix suddenly appeared in a flash of black flames and settled on Harry's shoulder, letting out a soothing trill which took away his anger. "Eh hello," Harry said to the phoenix. The phoenix had black and red feathers with obsidian eyes. It nuzzled Harry's head affectionately and let out another soothing trill. _

_/Hello young one. I am Nexus and am your familiar./_

_Harry jumped a foot in the air at the voice in his head. Ginny looked at the dark phoenix with wonder in her eyes. "Who are you exactly?"_

_/I am a dark phoenix. We serve dark creatures and dark wizards. We are the opposite of the light phoenixes young master. I have been waiting for your creature inheritance to awaken for some time now./_

"_My… creature… inheritance?"_

_/Did you not wonder why the other phoenix did not help you? It was because the other phoenix could see that you were a dark creature so it did not come to your aid. I would have come sooner if your creature inheritance had not been blocked when you were a baby."_

"_Who blocked it? And what of Hedwig?"_

_/I am afraid to say that animals tend to be afraid of dark creatures such as dementors, vampires, dark veela, and werewolves. Hedwig will want nothing to do with you anymore master now that your vampire gene has awoken and changed you. As to your first question that was Albus Dumbledore. And the white light that surrounded you and the girl was a soul bond. By wizarding law you are now legal adults./_

_Harry said nothing but inside he was furious and Nexus sensed his master's anger. He lifted Ginny up and watched her crawl through the gap before crawling through himself. Nexus flew through the gap after him and stared at Ron with hatred. What the dark phoenix wouldn't love to peck out the weasel's eyes for betraying his master. They then made their way to the Headmaster's office where they were met by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the elderly headmaster._

* * *

"_Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and hugged her daughter. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and then the dark phoenix sitting on his shoulder before managing a painful smile._

"_It's good to see you're okay Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. "We were so worried about when you went missing. Glad to see that Ron rescued you."_

"_Harry rescued me daddy," Ginny said. "It was Tom Riddle who made me do those things. Harry killed the Basilisk and defeated Tom Riddle."_

"_Who is Tom Riddle?" Mr. Weasley asked the headmaster._

_The headmaster was staring at Harry and the dark phoenix on his shoulder in shock. Fawkes let out a trill of fear and flew up into the headmaster's bedroom. The newly awakened vampire had a black aura around him which made everyone except for the dark phoenix and Ginny shudder in fear and back away. Neither of the two mentioned people seemed to notice. _

"_Tom Riddle was once a student here at Hogwarts fifty years ago," the headmaster said. "He was a bright charismatic student who grew up in an orphanage and was the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He now goes by the name Voldemort."_

_The Weasleys flinched at the name and looked at Harry again. _

"_It was this diary headmaster," Harry said pulling out the diary with the basilisk fang still inside it. He proceeded to tell the story, starting from the time that he and Ron had gone to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing and how she had torn a page out of a library book about Basilisks, how Harry had realized it was a snake and that because he was a parslemouth he was the only one who could hear the snake, how they had gone looking for Professor Lockhart in the staff room and had hidden in the wardrobe where they had found out Ginny had been taken, how they had snuck out of the Gryffindor dorms and found Professor Lockhart, discovered he was a fraud and had guessed that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, how they had gone down into the Chamber, how Lockhart had tried to wipe their minds with Ron's broken wand and how it had backfired, hitting him instead and causing a cave in, how Harry had proceeded alone, met Tom Riddle and had defeated the Basilisk. _

"_That's quite an interesting story you thought of Harry," the headmaster said looking at them. "But I'm afraid I will have to expel you both and have you arrested for releasing a dangerous creature on the students of Hogwarts."_

"_WHAT?!" Harry shouted and Ginny burst into tears. "But headmaster!"_

"_Don't 'but headmaster' me Mr. Potter. You admitted you are a parslemouth. I don't believe that Tom Riddle was possessing Miss Weasley. Arthur please call some Aurors here to escort these two to Azkaban."_

_Mr. Weasley went to do as the headmaster commanded and the headmaster took the diary from Harry. "Now you two are going to wait right there until the Aurors come to arrest you," the headmaster said pointing the elder wand at the two confused and terrified children. _

"_Mom don't! Harry didn't do anything!" Ginny pleaded, turning to her mother. _

"_Ginerva Weasley you are dead to me. I thought I raised you better than this. To consort with a dark creature and to release a Basilisk on your fellow students but I guess I was wrong."_

_Mr. Weasley turned back to the others as he finished making the floo call. "What do you mean by 'dark creature' Molly?"_

"_I am afraid that Molly is right, Arthur. Harry Potter is a vampire."_

_Ron fainted to which Harry snickered. "That phoenix on his shoulder is a dark phoenix. They only bond with dark creatures and dark wizards. They are the opposite of regular phoenixes," the headmaster continued. "I knew that Harry was a vampire but I blocked his creature inheritance so it would never arise and take over the boy's soul but something must have happened to make the blockage on his creature inheritance break. I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done for your daughter. It appears she has been taken in by the vampire."_

_The fire flared green and five people stepped into the headmaster's office, led by Cornelius Fudge. He was followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, and three unnamed Aurors who didn't bother to introduce themselves. "What's all this then?" Cornelius asked pleasantly. "Why are you back here Dumbledore when you were suspended?"_

"_Ah Minister," the headmaster said. "It appears that the Board of Governors decided I was fit for the position after all. They told me strange stories about how Lucius Malfoy threatened to kill them and their families if they didn't comply to sign the order to get me banned from Hogwarts. But no matter I have caught the culprits responsible for the attacks on the students at the school."_

"_And who might they be?" Fudge asked._

"_Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."_

_The Aurors stared at Harry and Ginny in shock. "The Boy-Who-Lived?!" One of the unnamed Aurors shouted staring at Harry in shock._

"_Yes. Oh and don't go near him. He's a vampire," Dumbledore said._

"_V… va…" the Auror fainted. _

"_Now see here Dumbledore! You can't just let dark creatures into Hogwarts like this. He could have bitten somebody!" Fudge shouted._

"_I placed a block on his creature inheritance when I found out what it was," Dumbledore said. "But somehow it broke free. Oh and there was a tremor through the castle. That only happens when a soul bond is created. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but it appears your daughter…"_

"_She is not my daughter!" Mrs. Weasley shouted._

_Mr. Weasley said nothing but all could see the grief on his face. "and the vampire have a soul bond."_

_Fudge didn't bother to hear anymore and had the two students arrested and transported back to a Ministry holding cell to await trial. They were held in the trial without food or water, and in the case of Harry, blood for a week before the trial was commenced. Nobody would take their case because of Harry being a vampire, not that they were allowed to tell their side of the story anyway. Dumbledore presented the evidence, had Ron called as a witness and they were sentenced to life in Azkaban._

* * *

The memory faded and Harry was once more left with his thoughts as the dementor floated away. Beside him, the mass murderer, Sirius Black, moaned in agony. "No don't. I'm sorry James. I didn't know he would betray us." Harry hadn't bothered talking to the man as he made no sense. The newborn vampire was weak from lack of blood. They had been in this cell for two weeks and nobody had come to visit them. His only comfort was Nexus who had flashed into the prison after flashing away to avoid being killed by the killing curse shot from one of the Aurors when Nexus had tried to defend his master. The dementor left Black when it had its fill and silence reigned again, broken only by the whimpers of the man next to him and the insane laughter of the woman opposite his cell.

A flash of light appeared in the cell and before them was a box with a letter attached to it. Harry looked around him and made his way to the box, before he removed the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry Potter and Co., _

_Here you will find seven books on Harry Potter's life. These books will tell you what type of future you would have had Mr. Potter if your creature inheritance hadn't been awoken when the Basilisk killed you. Yes Mr. Potter, you did die in the Chamber of Secrets and your vampire gene saved you and brought you back to life. _

_These books are in fact true. Now you may hate Mr. Black when you discover what he has done in the third book but please refrain from killing him until the end of the third book. Note all that Mrs. Lestrange is not the woman she appears to be. Talk to her and allow her to tell her story. You will see she was under use of an Imperious Potion. The Imperious spell is one of the Unforgivables, all three of which can earn you a lifetime in Azkaban if you are caught using them against another human being._

_The books are to be read in this order:_

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

_After reading these books you can decide what to do with your life. The books will disappear when the dementors make their rounds. I suggest heading to America where you'll be free of the Dark Lord and his followers as well as those who betrayed you._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

_P.S. You can count on Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom to stick by you._

_P.P.S. You will also find that I have stocked you with blood bottles until you are able to free yourself from this prison._

* * *

Harry looked at the letter in his hands, puzzled over who could have sent it to him. Harry looked at Ginny whose eyes shown with curiosity as she looked at the box and then to Bellatrix who had fallen silent. He turned his head to look at Sirius Black who had also fallen silent and was staring back at Harry. "Well I guess we have no choice. Going to be stuck here anyway for the rest of our lives," Harry said. He grabbed a bottle of blood from the box and uncorked it before taking a gulp. "Guess we'll take turns reading it but how are you supposed to read it Bellatrix?"

Another flash of light and a second paper appeared in Harry's lap. He set the first one down and picked up the second one.

_Mr. Black and Mrs. Lestrange will be transported to your cell when it is their turn to read the book. The box of books will be invisible to everyone except you four. Not even the headmaster or the Aurors will be able to see the box._

"Well then I guess I'll start," Harry said. He didn't know why he wasn't afraid of the letter or the box of books in the cell. And he was grateful to see that he had three friends at Hogwarts to count on. He turned the first book over in his hands and cleared his throat.


End file.
